1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the construction of a speaker apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional coaxial speaker, the diaphragm is attached to a coil bobbin with adhesive.
When attaching the diaphragm to the voice coil in this way, the method of locating the inner edge of the diaphragm around the outside of the coil bobbin and attaching the diaphragm and the voice coil is well known.
However, in this kind of conventional method, the inner edge of the diaphragm is attached around the outside of the coil bobbin with adhesive, so high-pitched sounds from the high-pitch diaphragm (not shown in the figures) inside the coil bobbin and sounds from the diaphragm mentioned above are reflected by the edge section around the protruding coil bobbin and thus it is not possible to output sound having smooth frequency characteristics.
In other words, as shown in FIG. 1, in a conventional speaker apparatus, a cone-type diaphragm 3 is attached to the outside of the voice coil, which is the outer edge section 8B around the coil bobbin 8, with adhesive, so in the case of a coaxial speaker, high-pitched sounds from the high-pitch diaphragm (not shown in the figures) inside the coil bobbin 8 are reflected on the inside of the edge section 8B of the protruding coil bobbin 8, or even when the speaker is not a coaxial speaker, sounds generated from the cone-type diaphragm 3 are reflected by the outside of the edge section 8B of the coil bobbin 8, and when sound is reflected by the protruding coil bobbin 8, there is a inconvenience in that it is not possible to output sound having smooth frequency characteristics.